civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden (Karl XII)
Sweden led by Karl XIIEmpire of Sweden (Karl XII) is a custom civilization mod by JFD and JanborutaJFD (and Janboruta's) Civilizations, with contributions from Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Using this mod gives Gustavus Adolphus' Sweden a new unique unit. Overview Sweden The Kingdom of Sweden, found in Northern Europe, joins Denmark and Norway in forming the region known as Scandinavia. A progressive and economically powerful nation in the present-day, Sweden's early history was chronicled in the Norse Sagas, within which the first records of their legendary kings appeared. Although there is no precise date associated with the kingdom's formation, over time the loosely collaborated Viking chiefdoms gave way to a united Swedish people. Reaching the height of military and political power in the 17th century, Sweden reached its zenith under the stalwart leadership of revered king and general Gustavus Adolphus. Karl XII The last King of Sweden during the Great Power Era, Karl XII ascended to the Swedish throne aged just fifteen, after the untimely death of his father. Soon after he became king, a three-part coalition sided against him, headed by the rising power to the east, Russia. One of the most capable commanders in Europe at the time, Karl subdued two of the coalition’s members before heading for Russia. Winning battle after battle, Karl appeared to be unstopable - up until the Battle of Poltava, which resulted in not only Swedish defeat, but the destruction of the Swedish Empire. Demoralised, the Swedish Army headed home and planned an invasion of Norway. However, Karl was shot and killed while sieging Fredriksten Fortress, ending any chance of Sweden reestablishing dominance. Dawn of Man Hail Karl XII, warrior-King of Sweden and her last great viking. Although inheriting your throne at the age of 15, you would spend a lifetime proving your worth on the battlefield. Disregarded for your youth and inexperience, in the year 1700 you managed to defeat the armies of the triple alliance of Denmark-Norway, Saxony-Poland-Lithuania, and Russia. Although your subsequent march on Moscow would ultimately fail, your military legacy has endured, and you remain one of Sweden's most exceptional monarchs. O' formidable commander, the great armies of the Swedish Empire march forth to ready her defense. Can you lead her forces into the fray, leading her soldiers to glory and strength? Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: '''"Well met, commander. I am Karl XII, King of Sweden. If we should never become enemies, then this, our first meeting, shall also be our last." '''Introduction: "Hail, commander. I am the King of Sweden, Karl XII. I invite you to inspect my armies along my side, and then perhaps you shall see her as an example." Introduction: '"Hail, noble emperor, I am Karl XII, but the humble King of Sweden. I expect that, together, we shall either make stalwart friends or formidable enemies." (with Peter the Great) '''Defeat: '"With these partings words, I share with you but one wisdom: fear nothing." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = +2 Science from every Barracks, Armory, and Military Academy}} Science. * 2 Magistrates. |rewards = 5 units are maintenance free * May support 25% more units.}} Golden Age Points * 60% chance you gain two free Great Generals |option2name=Execute the traitors! |option2details=Gain 67 Golden Age Points Note: The Golden Age reward increases with the number of wars you are fighting. This event can only fire from the beginning of the Renaissance Era and whilst you are at war. |option3name= |option3details=}} Golden Age Points * All Military Land Units gain 5 XP |option2name=Perhaps we shall find our answers in God. |option2details=All Military Land Units lose 5 XP * Gain 65 Faith (or 15 Piety) |option3name=Perhaps sex would do us well. |option3details=All Military Land Units lose 5 XP * Gain 100 Golden Age Points |option4name=Perhaps a drink or two would do no harm. |option4details=All Military Land Units lose 5 XP * All cities celebrate 'We Love the King Day' for 5 turns Note: This event will only fire if you have conquered the capital of a major civilization. This event can only fire from the beginning of the Renaissance Era.}} Claims & Colonies Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now abstaining from alcohol and sex, and living the lives of hardened soldiers. We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, War Academy Icon, Regalskepp Icon, Leaderscene) * Viregel: Art (Map), Research (Pedia/City-List) * Nutty and JustATourist: ''Graphics (Regal Ship)Galleon Reskins * ''Andreas Waldeloft: MusicKings in the North Ride Forth Victoriously * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.luaLua for Unique Diplomacy Entries * Whoward: PlotIterators.luaBorder and Area plot iterators * ''Pazyryk: ''Table Saver LoaderTableSaverLoader, for persisting Lua table data through game save/load * ''DarkScythe: ''TSL SerializerTSL Serializer | Add-on for TableSaverLoader Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Western Cultures Category:Sweden